


Poinsettia

by grapeflavoredorange



Category: Persona 5
Genre: 12/24, Awkwardness, Boys In Love, Christmas, Completed, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One-Shot, slight p5r spoilers, surprise you get pegoryu for christmas, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeflavoredorange/pseuds/grapeflavoredorange
Summary: Ryuji visits Akira on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Poinsettia

**Author's Note:**

> merry crimbo, here's some pegoryu

“Satan, huh?”

Conversation starters are hard to come up with after saving the world.

Ryuji stood awkwardly in Leblanc’s doorway, snow falling heavily outside behind him. Akira pulled him inside and closed the door quickly, brushing the snow off of Ryuju’s shoulders, and gesturing for him to sit down at the counter while he started making coffee. “Where’s Boss?” Ryuji asked as he took off his gloves and coat. “Went home,” Akira replied. “I think he wanted to spend Christmas with Futaba, to make sure she’s alright after all the crazy stuff we did.” Ryuji nodded and watched Akira carefully stirring the coffee. “Hey… d’you think that maybe…” he started. Akira looked up from the coffee expectantly, but Ryuji trailed off. “What?” he asked. Ryuji rubbed his neck awkwardly. “I dunno, it’s just…”

“You think he’s mad?” 

Akira raised his eyebrows. “You mean Boss?” Ryuji nodded. “Why?” Ryuji sighed. “I dunno, I just feel like maybe he’s mad at us for putting her in so much danger. On Christmas, too.” Akira carried his coffee to the seat next to Ryuji and sat down. “I don’t think he’s mad,” he said thoughtfully, taking a sip. “Maybe a little disappointed, but not mad.” Ryuji laughed softly and leaned against Akira’s shoulder. “My mom’s prolly real disappointed in me, though.” He sighed. “Spend Christmas Eve almost dying, and I ain’t even there to spend it with her.” Akira frowned. “You don’t have to be here if you don’t want to,” he said. “You can go home if you want.”

Ryuji yawned. “I know, and I’m gonna. I just wanted to see you first.” Akira nodded. “Understandable.”

“Can I tell you something?”

Ryuji nodded. “Of course, dude. You can tell me anything.”

Akira sighed. “When we were down in the prison, in Mementos, I…” He took another sip of his coffee. “I saw my parents.” Ryuji’s eyes widened. “For real?” He sat up and turned to look at Akira, who had his face in his hands. “Yeah,” he said. “For real.” 

“They looked really happy. Like they were happy that they didn’t have to worry about taking care of me anymore.” He took another sip of his coffee. Ryuji’s face fell. “Damn… I’m really sorry, dude.” Akira shook his head. “It’s fine,” he said, waving his hand dismissively. “I know they’re probably feeling different now that we destroyed the Metaverse and all, but…” He didn’t finish. Ryuji put his arm around Akira’s shoulders. 

“I’m really sorry about that. I am.”

It was Akira’s turn to rest his head on Ryuji’s shoulder. Despite drinking so much coffee, he felt exhausted. Not knowing what else to say, he pulled something out of his pocket and slid it towards Ryuji. It was a small piece of chocolate shaped like a Christmas tree, something he had bought at the Shibuya underground mall while out with the twins-- no, Lavenza. “Here,” he said quietly. “For you.”Ryuji laughed softly. “Thanks, man. What’s it for?”

Akira smiled. “For Christmas, obviously.” Ryuji quickly unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth. “Thanks.” 

It was silent for a while after that. There were a lot more things Akira wanted to tell Ryuji; about Akechi suddenly showing up and turning himself in, about how he truly thought he was going to die while they were fighting, how despite everything going right, something still felt  _ wrong.  _ However, he knew that both of them had had enough of deep conversations. There wasn’t much he wanted except to stay there with Ryuji while it snowed outside, and although he knew Ryuji would be leaving soon to go back home to his mom, there was one more thing Akira wanted to do. “Hey, Ryuji?” he asked quietly, slightly startling him. “What is it?” he responded, his eyebrows raised. 

“Can I kiss you?”

Ryuji blinked in surprise. “Can you  _ what?”  _ Akira leaned back and held his hands up defensively. “I mean, it’s okay if you want to say no, I just wanted to ask first-” he said quickly, but Ryuji stopped him by grabbing his wrists and pulling him back. “Hey,” he said quietly. Akira stopped, and looked into Ryuji’s eyes. The fake blond smiled warmly and leaned in close. “Of course you can.”

Their first kiss tastes like chocolate.

“Merry Christmas, Akira.”

**Author's Note:**

> surprise! 
> 
> here's some surprise christmas pegoryu because you all deserve it! you all have been giving me so much love on my other works, and i figured i should surprise everyone with some christmas pegoryu! sorry it's so short, but i wanted to make it short and sweet <3 i probably won't update my other fic again until after the new year, but who knows, maybe i'll give you a little new year's surprise too. anyways, thanks so much for reading! if you enjoyed, please leave a comment/kudos! 
> 
> merry christmas everyone! i love you all!!! <3


End file.
